mystery in the stars
by SecretlyFanFic
Summary: There is a lot that the crew of the Enterprise don't know about their first officer, Mr. Spock. And there is a lot that Spock wants to find out about the two new passengers from his past. In the stars, there is mystery at every turn and soon Spock is sucked into it. It's up to McCoy, Kirk and the rest of the crew to figure out the two ambassadors, before it is too late. F


**Hey there! Sooo this is my very first fan fiction, so go easy on me! I own absolutely nothing!**

"We're a Starship, Jim, not a damn shuttle bus," Doctor McCoy griped, leaning against Kirk's chair. Kirk chuckled but his eyes held no amusement. He too seemed miffed about the new orders from Starfleet. The entire ship was. Those who make a living searching the galaxy, especially those on the Enterprise, do not enjoy being forced to shuttle around people when there was adventure and the unknown to explore. "I know, Bones. But there is nothing I can do to help it. If Fleet wants use to play dress up and transport a ship full of politicians, then we do it." McCoy's face scrunched up, making him appear like a toddler on the verge of a tantrum. Sulu and Chekov exchanged glances, both knowing a 'McCoy rant' was about to happening. "Well by Sam Hill, when did you turn into such a boy scout, Jim? Fleets gunna screw you over, making you drop everything last minute and play babysitter to a ship full of ambassadors, all of which are spitting mad like a cat that got dumped in a tub of water? Well by God I ain't having it. No sir. Not Lenard H. McCoy. You'd have to-" "That's enough, Doctor." Said Kirk in what the crew recognized as his 'captain voice', but McCoy could tell by the light from his eyes that he wasn't annoyed. Kirk rarely got mad at McCoy. Mostly when one considers all the shenanigans that the good doctor gets away with.

At that very second, Spock coolly walked aboard the bridge, and took up his place at the science station, examining his instruments. Uhura gave him a small smile as he passed, which he responded in turn with an even nod. "Spock! How's the science labs doing? We still having fires from those fire-spitting lizards we picked up on Delta 7?" Spock turned around, "Indeed. The specimens set fire to over 27% of the flora we have given to them, thus setting the cages on fire. I have had 13 science personal that has received first to second degree burns from attempting to handle the specimens." "Well Spock, maybe your guys would be more careful if those darn lizards didn't look so cute. I swear, if I see another God darn so called 'scientist' come into my sickbay with burns cuz the idiot wanted to cuddle up with a mini dragon I'm gunna stick my scanner so far up their-" "Doctor, if you try at insinuate violence upon my personal, I will be forced to report you to command." Spock said with an icy tone. Chekov signed with relief and pulled down his sleeve nervously for he was one of the thirteen that had been burned on his arm. "Gentleman, gentleman, please."

At that moment, a couple walked in. Kirk recognized them instantly by the air of authority and superiority that they were a pair of high political power. He snapped to attention instantly and plastered on his most charming smile. "Ambassadors, welcome! I'm Captain Kirk. Is there anything I can do to help ether of you?" Every veteran crew member on the bridge recognized that tone of voice. That was Captain Kirk's 'politics voice.' "Oh dear Captain, no services are required. We are simple people who would be honored to see your lovely ship's bridge." Spoke the male Ambassador. They were both alien, from a species Kirk was unfamiliar with. They were humanoid but with pink tinged skin and a slightly scrunched up face, giving them a haughty appearance, despite the kind words. Both were elaborately dressed in gold gowns that draped over them like Romans. "The pleasure is all mine, please, ambassadors, what may I address you as?" Kirk smiled. "I am Uvo Spert" stated the man with a surprisingly high pitched voice, "and this is my wife, Dhala Spert." "Pleasure to meet you," piped up Dhala in an equally high pitched voice. Dhala bowed, her golden hair piled up on top of her head almost bopping Kirk in the face. "Welcome, Ambassador Uvo Spert and Ambassador Dhala Spert, we are pleased to-" But Uvo's attention was elsewhere. He was gazing with rapt attention at the science station. "Spock?" Uvo pulled on his wife's robes. "Spock!"

Spock visibly tensed all over. His back muscles on his slim frame contorting. Slowly, he turned around, as if he was reluctant at what he might see. "Spock! That is you!" shrieked Dhala, face screwed up in a sappy smile. "Oh darling come over here! Last time I saw you, you were only 17, and my how you've grown!" Spock glanced over at Kirk, almost asking if he really had to come over and exchange pleasantries with their guests. Kirk gave an encouraging nod to come over. Spock gave an almost sigh, and slowly, with resignation walked over. As soon as he was in range, Dhala grabbed on to his arms like a mother welcoming her child home from a long trip. "Oh Spock, how wonderful it is to see you! I heard you were in Star Fleet, oh how proud we were, first Vulcan to ever be accepted! Oh how marvelous. Uvo, can you believe it, little Spock, in Star Fleet." "Truly great!" smiled Uvo as he clapped Spock fatherly on the arm, "wouldn't expect anything less of him. Spocks a shooting star I always said. I remember the first time I met you, only a babe when I told Sarek that you would go on to do great things, great things in deed." "Excuse the interruption from this jolly little reunion." McCoy said with cross between shock and amusement, "but how exactly do you know Spock?" The rest of the bridge was too much in a state of shock to ask over hearing their stern first officer be referred to as, 'little Spock.' "Oh heavens, Spock never told you?" Dhala said with a look of shock. "We've known Spock his whole life." Said Uvo. "We know all the Ambassador's children." "Ambassador's children-what?" Said Kirk, who finally recaptured his ability to speak. "Oh yes, Ambassador Sarek and his mate, Lady Amanda. Both powerful people. Sarek is clan leader to the richest, most powerful clan in all of Vulcan and son of the Matriarch of Vulcan, T'Pau." There was an intake a breath. Everyone looked at Spock. Spock slouched over slightly, as if he was trying to pull himself in, protect himself from an onslaught of attacks coming from all angles. A shadow crossed over his face and his eyes became slightly downcast. None of this seemed to register on to the ether of the guests who continued. "So Spock, how are your parents? Still on bad terms with your father, you naughty boy?" Smiled Dhala, who sounded like a great aunt chastising a child for reaching into the cookie jar before dinner. "We…are not quite on speaking terms as of right now." Said Spock. "Oh that's too bad. Well, always remember you have a home on Maranis. Uvo and I consider you the son we never had." Something flashed across Spock's face but only McCoy and Kirk say it, for both Uvo and Dhala seemed oblivious to his discomfort.

Just as Kirk was about to speak, a loud chirp rang out from the belt of Uvo's gown. "Oh we must be off. Pleasure to meet you Captain Kirk, Spock." And with that, both Uvo and Dhala left. "They seem quite nice. Not the usual cold hearted diplomat that we typically see." Said Kirk. He smiled, a more relaxed and realistic one now. "I wouldn't be so sure." Spock said, almost to himself. His eyes were glazed over and he looked almost transfixed. "Spock, whattada mean by that?" Bellowed McCoy. "They seem like wonderful people." "I am not quite sure, but there is one thing that I know. Do not trust Ambassador Uvo and Dhala." Before he could elaborate, a buzz sounded from Uhura's communications station. "Mr. Spock, you are needed in Science Lab 3, there has been another burn incident." But before Uhura even finished, Spock was out the door.

**So thanks a ton for reading! Please, leave a comment, should I continue? Please please please no hate**


End file.
